


Please Don't Go...

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Last Moments, M/M, Promises, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: Stephanie Rainey - Please Don't Go





	Please Don't Go...

**Author's Note:**

> Please read safely.

The doctors phoned him earlier that day, the one day he went home and showered, the half an hour that felt like infinity. They called him and he’ll never forget the words, _“He doesn't have long.”_

  
  


He doesn't remember getting dressed, doesn’t remember what bus he took or if he even locked the house. His legs burn when he gets there, crashing into Melissa’s chest.

  
  


“Theo, you need to listen to me…”

  
  


“No, I need to be with him,”

  
  


She shakes him gently, demands him to look at her,  “Theo, honey, we’ve given him something to make him comfortable. He’s not in any pain, looks like he’s sleeping.”

  
  


“Is he…” his voice cracks off at that… he’s not ready.

  
  


“He’s still here, but he’s… it will be tonight.”

  
  


She’s still apologizing softly when he begins to walk away, heading toward Liam’s room. He clicks the door shut behind him, tries not to make too much noise, and sits down on his chair next to Liam.

  
  


“Hi baby… I’m sorry I left, I just went to shower. Feed Steve.” he takes Liam’s hand in his, he’s still warm but not as warm as he used to be. There’s no response. “We miss you Li. Steve and I, we miss you. He doesn't know how to cuddle someone who isn't you… stupid cat.”

  
  


Theo’s tired, bone tired and he knows Liam is too. He’s fought for a long time, he’s still fighting but he’s worn out and sick, inside and out. Theo knows Liam can’t go much further.

  
  


“Baby, I want you to know how proud I am of you, I want you to know I saw how hard you’ve been fighting,” his voice breaks into a sob, “so so hard Li. I’m so proud.” He kisses the back of Liam’s hand... all he wants to do is tell him not to go, to please stay. But that’s not fair… on anyone.

  
  


The monitor beeps steadily at the same rhythm. It’s lulling as much as it’s maddening, but most of all it’s real- it tells him Liam’s still alive.

  
  


His hand is colder now, “Baby… I love you more than you could ever know. I will always. You know, I kept sleeping on my side of the bed even when you weren’t there. Kept thinking you’d come home soon. So I need you to know, I’ve never stopped loving you. I never will.”

  
  
  


There’s a brief uptick in the machine, and Liam’s eyes flutter open, fingers twitching in Theo’s hand. He groans reaching to tug at the oxygen mask, “No hey, no leave that. It’s helping you.” Theo says and Liam shakes his head and mumbles something Theo can’t hear so he gets closer.

  
  


“Hold me…”

  
  


It’s the kind of sound that can break you, and it does, it shatters Theo completely, but he gets up and pushes the chair back. He climbs on the bed with Liam and snakes his arm around Liam’s frail body, skinny and boney, and pulls him onto his chest. He knows what Liam wants- back when he was better and could talk and still laugh he made Theo promise…

  
  
  


_“You need to promise me you won’t let me die alone.”_

  
  


_“Obviously I won’t baby. I’ll be here.”_

  
  


_“You’ll hold me?”_

  
  


_“I’ll hold you all the way. I promise. But hey, that’s not happening okay? This round of treatment… it’ll work.”_

  
  


_“But if it doesn’t, I want you to hold me when I… You’re the only one who knows how to hold me.”_

  
  


_“I promise baby.”_

  
  
  


Liam lays his head down tiredly on Theo’s chest, right by his heart, “You hear that baby… it still beats for you.”  Liam nods, weak and barely, and Theo’s trying to hold his tears until Liam’s gone. _Please don’t go._

  
  


“Li…” god he doesn’t want to say it, he wants to scream at him to stay, but he holds him tight, feeling Liam’s broken body breathe against him, “You can go. If you’re ready, you can go.”

  
  


Liam groans, inaudible, and his thin fingers curl into Theo’s shirt - Liam’s shirt that he never takes off anymore - “I’m here.” and he kisses Liam’s forehead, “I love you.”   _Please… Don’t go._

  
  


Theo holds him through his last few breaths, feels each one taking longer to exhale than the last. The final one is easy and long, relieved and peaceful. And then the beep of the monitor turns into one long scream as Theo’s body convulses with broken cries. _Please..._

 

 

 

 


End file.
